Quid pro quo
by L.meyenii
Summary: Naruto solo tiene sesenta días… y ha decidido compartirlos con la persona que ama. Sin importarle la cruel, dolorosa y degradante realidad. Sin importarle ya más nada.
1. Chapter 1

El título proviene del latín «algo por algo»; se refiere a sustituir algún bien con otro o un intercambio de favores.

Como todos los miércoles por la mañana, antes que el alba apareciera con su usual candor y la densa neblina terminara por esfumarse, Naruto se dirigía a aquella construcción totalmente blanca, rodeada de árboles. Tan pacífica y agradable, tan distinta a su encarnizado interior.

Toco la puerta tres veces, siguiendo la autómata rutina y giró la perilla al escuchar un leve "pase".

Tan solo se quedó allí, en el marco de fina caoba, totalmente petrificado y sintiendo la helada brisa, al percibir como los dulces ojos como la miel, se tornaron a vidriosa hiel.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la mujer como si realmente tuviese la culpa de sus problemas – solo te quedan dos meses.

Sentencia de muerte anunciada, él lo sabía. Sabía el porqué, solo esperaba el cuando.

El rubio tan solo sonrió, entre resignación y dicha, entre pesar y melancolía. Pero sobretodo aliviado y un hondo suspiro finalmente escapó de sus labios. Harto de luchar, años haciendo el ridículo bufón de aparentar normalidad, cansado de soportar miradas piadosas que esconden desprecio y reprimida burla.

Harto de vivir.

- Gracias – voz firme, sin titubeo. Sin ningún remordimiento.

Volvió tras sus pasos, disfrutando del ameno paisaje. Por primera vez se sentía bien, como para valorar las cosas sencillas… para enfrentar los hechos crueles y maldicientes. De solo dejarse llevar y pensar egoísta.

- Ya llegué dattebayo – anunció su regreso y siguiendo la pantomima, su madre lo abrazó, susurrándole palabras de aliento, depositando un cálido beso en su dorada mejilla.

- Como te fue – pregunta lo mismo de siempre, mientras su rojiza cabeza reposa en el bronceado pecho, sintiendo su tibieza y el pálpito de su corazón.

Es así como Kushina lo sabe, la verdad que acallan los labios y el cuerpo repica, lleno de paz como nunca antes. Los ojos verdes con lágrimas dolidas buscan la mirada azulada, negándose, rogando porque sea mentira, atañéndose fervientemente a la esperanza.

Pero solo queda el vacío, su hijo se a marchado, dejándola sola en la estancia. Ella se hinca por el agudo dolor cayendo en la alfombra, y deja salir su horrible sentir en un aberrante grito. La impotencia por ser mala madre la embarga, de no poder salvar a su pequeño niño.

Naruto lo siente, por la única persona que lo ama, siente su pecho comprimido y el nudo en su garganta. Siente la empatía del dolor que desquebraja, pero sabe que es lo mejor para ambos, él es solo una cruz, una penitencia, una maldición y es hora de librar a su madre de ese tormento.

Finalmente llegó la hora que ambos sean libres.

Solo le queda un deseo por cumplir, caprichoso y altanero, tanto como el dueño del quimérico sueño. Sabe que aceptara, porque para él, Naruto es solo un estorbo, del cual desea librarse de cualquier modo.

Retoma su camino, hacia la última y ostentosa casa al final de la calle, situada en la colina, entre azaleas y rosales. El gran portón de hierro forjado se abre, para dar paso a su recurrente visitante, al que todos reciben con hipócrita sonrisa, aunque solo desean que se marche.

Ingresa al amplio lobby, dejando sus zapatos quisquillosamente alineados, exaltando la perfección que se respira en cada detalle. Todo tan pulcro e inmaculado, tan malamente arreglado.

Sus añiles ojos reflejan un singular brillo, al encontrar a quién con falsa galantería ha sabido ganarse su cariño. Ataviado tan solo por una fina bata de seda negra dejando a trasluz su fornido cuerpo níveo, mientras la joven en turno desciende rauda las escaleras, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y una mirada de reproche por la abrupta interrupción.

- Dobe – esa voz grave llega a sus oídos, retumbando en cada fibra como un electrizante latigazo de lascivia, su piel se encandila y su mente deriva.

Siempre se había reprimido a la sensación, de converger en la fruición de esos labios… de sentir las caricias emanadas por el joven tan gélido como el hielo, que en lugar de corazón solo tiene una coraza de acero.

Pero eso se acabó.

A pesar de su contundente decisión, mordió su labio en señal de vacilación, la cercanía lo pone nervioso y la mano sobre sus rebeldes cabellos termina por desarmarlo, respira pausado o mejor dicho entrecortado y simplemente se ciñe a seguir el usual protocolo.

- Vine a recogerte teme, apúrate o llegaremos tarde dattebayo – un grito acompañado de una sonrisa vigorosa, esconde su desazón disfrazada de alegría.

Sí, ese es Uzumaki Naruto, un chico hiperactivo, jovial y torpe. El mejor amigo de Uchiha Sasuke, el único que sabe su secreto…

- Hoy es miércoles – le recordó – acaso no es el día que ayudas a tu madre en la galería de arte – o al menos eso cree el de bruna cabellera. Que se trata del amor incondicional que profesa el rubio por ayudar a su progenitora.

Cuando la verdad es otra.

- Ya no iré – concedió tajante, frunciendo con levedad sus labios – mi oka san consiguió un ayudante.

- Bien – Naruto no se deja engañar, esa sonrisa sincera es un rezago oculto, de tenerlo que soportar también a esas horas del día, de verle la maldita cara. De irrumpir su tranquilidad aguantando sus torpezas y la patética actitud de payaso de feria.

Tan solo porque su padre se lo ha exigido, por el romántico interés que mantiene hacia años con la Uzumaki. Naruto lo sabe, pero se hace el tonto, a pesar del esfuerzo que Kushina y Fugaku hacen por ocultarlo. Al menos eso lo deja tranquilo, que su madre recuperará la felicidad una vez que él se haya ido.

Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, por primera vez el rubio siente el intenso dolor de su amor no correspondido y permite que una lágrima traicionera ruede libre por su mejilla, aprovechando que Sasuke da la vuelta, enrumbando a cambiarse.

Naruto apresa su pecho con las manos. Acostumbrándose… lentamente, al sentimiento hueco y vacuo. De un amor unilateral, egoísta y perecedero.

Que espera vehemente, que se pudra con el tiempo.

_**1. Ser tu puta**_

Tan solo escucha los murmullos, indescifrables… como un torbellino agreste que enmaraña de por sí, sus liados pensamientos. Tan enmarañado como la bolita de spaghetti que yace en su plato.

Sus ojos contemplan la ventana y la figura de Sasuke apoyado bajo un frondoso árbol se hace presente, a su lado, una linda chica de buenas proporciones y curvas, agradable y femenina, inteligente y sobretodo de buena familia. Muy adecuada a la vista de todos, incluido su padre. Fugaku Uchiha ya lo ha decidido, Ino Yamanaka es la prometida, la correcta, la futura consorte… y Sasuke ha aceptado gustoso con una elegante sonrisa.

Naruto espera pacientemente que terminen de juguetear, que los largos dedos blancos dejen de enredarse en los artificiales bucles rubios y los susurros de los amantes culminen. Que los besos se extingan y las manos entrelazadas se aparten, mientras los celos lo carcomen y sus uñas se incrustan en sus palmas con saña, reprimiendo las ganas de matar a la rubia afortunada.

- Sasuke - dice tímido y con desazón, acercándose a su amigo. El mencionado tan solo lo analiza circunspecto, la vitalidad ha desaparecido dando paso a la seriedad y los ojos azules van perdiendo brillo.

- Naruto - indaga y el rubio esboza una nostálgica sonrisa. Sasuke lo ha llamado por su nombre, como cuando eran dos niños de parvulario.

- Vamos a casa ttebayo - Los álgidos ojos insondables y turbios se posan sobre los suyos, buscando hondonar en su alma por el tono lastimero que ha usado, Sasuke lo examina, algo esta mal. Pero el contacto se romper al llegar la novia, que solo ha ido al aseo a retocar su maquillaje.

- Sasuke kun - murmura bajito, regalando todo su odio al intruso - _una sanguijuela rastrera _- piensa. Naruto no se deja intimidar, para lo que le importa.

- Ino te veo mañana -, ante el desconcierto de la chica y el sonido de sus finos zapatos golpeteando el asfalto resuena en una melódica pataleta.

Naruto no sabe como empezar, pero la instigante ónice mirada quiere una respuesta. El crujido de la puerta reverbera y le indica que han llegado a la residencia Uchiha. Siguiendo la monotonía no hay nadie para variar, cada quién enfrascado en su vida.

- Que quieres dobe - con calma pregunta, dirigiéndose a cuarto. Naruto lo sigue de cerca y se queda en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke se desanuda la corbata siguiendo su por la blanca camisa y los grises pantalones, sin saber los estragos que causa en su rubio amigo.

- Vas a salir - indica lo obvio, pero su mente no atina a nada solo observa ese cuerpo desnudo.

- Sí, y tú vienes conmigo - otra vez cumple con su labor, de guardián obligado y él la damisela en peligro, a la que tiene que proteger.

- Sasuke que sientes por mí - las facciones se endurecen y su entrecejo se frunce molesto, arrogando la camisa al suelo. Naruto no soporta el mutismo, vuelve a abrir sus labios pero el Uchiha lo acalla con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Ya lo sabes - murmura lamiendo la mejilla, delineando las marcas con lascivia contenida.

- Quiero ser tu puta - ofrece descarado, Sasuke calla y el rubio puede apreciar su sorpresa inicial para convertirse en una sádica sonrisa y el deslumbre de sus ojos velados por el posesivo deseo.

Naruto lo sabe, el motivo por que lo acepta, solo por venganza hacia su padre, por imponerle tan castigo, de cargar con un niñato inmaduro y hacerlo su mejor amigo. Sabe que Sasuke lo detesta, lo odia pero desea su cuerpo, muchas veces se lo ha repetido entre insinuaciones indecorosas y manoseos furtivos.

- Ahh Sasuke – no puede para de gemir, de profesar obscenas palabras. El aliento caliente choca en su espalda, las embestidas profusas buscan partirlo, marcarlo, romperlo. Con frenética codicia continua el bamboleo, la cama rechina y los sonidos impúdicos atrofian su garganta. La respiración agitada, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos azules se entrecierran por el sudor que empapa su cara.

- Desde hoy eres mi puta… dobe – anuncia cegado por el placer junto con un ronco gemido.

Naruto se conforma con serlo, uno de los cientos de objetos sin rostro que han pasado por su ancha cama. Tan solo un cálido agujero, estrecho y palpitante que lo reciba para satisfacer su lasciva necesidad carnal.

Siente la tibieza del esperma escurrir entre sus piernas matizado con un hilillo sangre, como un sucio estigma del trato pactado. Y un suspiro febril y lastimero anuncia su propio clímax, cayendo rendido entre las sábanas de seda nacarada.

Abraza el cuerpo tibio, blanco y sudoroso oliendo a sexo, rogando porque su dueño no escuche el indómito bramar de sus latidos, la pasión se esfuma y calma la retorna, la frialdad regenta las perfiladas facciones y Sasuke termina por separarse abruptamente.

Naruto contempla la ancha espalda, perdiéndose finalmente en las sinuosas curvas de aquello glúteos marcados y apetecibles. Escucha el agua caer e imagina las gotas limpiando su desagradable esencia, a Sasuke restregándose hasta enrojecer, con tal de desparecer el mínimo rastro.

El vacío vuelve a imperar como agujas espoleando en su pecho, en su afán por exterminar aquel sentimiento y la sensación adictiva a ébano droga perdió su efecto. No está del todo satisfecho, quiere más, repetir hasta cansarse, hasta que su piel quede adherida con sus marcas, su sabor, su fragancia… pero sabe que es imposible y no tiene derecho, es tan solo un puto muñeco que no vale nada.

Coge sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, y sale sigiloso aún desnudo, pringoso e incomodo, ni una nota ni un adiós, sabe que no es necesario. Sabe que Sasuke se avergüenza, lo desprecia. Y prefiere absoluta clandestinidad ante el asqueroso acto de acostarse juntos, porque ni siquiera vale la pena mostrarlo en público como sus otros juguetes. Él no aspira a ser un trofeo sexual que amanece a su lado como todos los demás. Para Naruto es suficiente.

El solo ser una vil y maldita puta.

Sí, dolorosa y mortalmente suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto. Todos lo derechos de personajes reservados.**

_____________________________________________________________

Desde que probó su cuerpo, desde que su lengua saboreó cada resquicio de la bronceada piel, de sentir el bramido de su aliento caliente susurrarle palabras obscenas, la pasional entrega en cada encuentro sexual… Sasuke se volvió adicto.

Aquella enloquecedora sensación de besar a Naruto era el éxtasis, el acariciar sus finas hebras como trigales dorados suaves como cobriza seda, de ver empañados esos ojos azules velados por el placer, de perderse en la fruición de sus curvas canela, el regodearse en su húmeda, asfixiante y palpitante estrechez, de embestirlo salvajemente al compás de sus gemidos.

Sasuke lo sabe, Naruto es el cielo, es como heroína, blanca por la pureza de sus sentimientos, del amor que le profesa, no con palabras sino con hechos de cama, aunque el rubio muera lentamente. Y tóxica, como veneno circundando en su sangre, grabándose en su pálida piel, domando su mente sedienta por más, cada vez más y más, solo Naruto está en cada pensamiento, solo Naruto gobierna.

Naruto es su droga… es su heroína.

**2. Heroína**

Una semana ha pasado desde aquel día, desde que el pacto entre sábanas de seda fina fue consumado y Sasuke no puede estar más satisfecho. Naruto le pertenece, en cuerpo y alma, su deseo se ha cumplido, tiene al dobe en sus manos.

Desde aquel instante Sasuke no lo ha dejado, mostrando un lado posesivo que jamás imaginó con ninguno de sus juguetes, ni siquiera tiene que inventarse excusas tontas, pues sus padres están complacidos, que aquellos lazos que creyeron quebrados se hayan restablecido… si supieran la verdad oculta.

Y a pesar que Naruto tiene en claro su posición de muñeca fina, agradece cada milésima que pasa al lado de su amor egoísta, desviviéndose por complacerlo, por interpretar su papel a la perfección, el papel de exótica puta, fragante y dispuesta, tal como a él le gusta.

Ahora caminan por los pasillos y como siempre Naruto solo cumple con ser el bufón, el que todos señalan y apuntan en la clandestinidad, sonriéndole con hipocresía, solo por ser el mejor amigo del Uchiha.

- Sasuke ahora vuelvo – anuncia esperando un gesto aprobatorio, el cual consigue luego de escasos segundos.

Al alejarse, las miradas se tornan impacientes… Todos lo saben, Sasuke es perfecto; rico, inteligente y atractivo. Sin defectos, casi onírico como salido de un sueño, lo único que opaca su resplandor es aquel compañero al que todos ven con desprecio y envidia, que siempre va a su lado con una alegre sonrisa.

También todos saben del hábito de Sasuke, de casanova empedernido de sátiro de una noche, hasta su novia, la futura esposa, pero no le importa y prefiere pasarlo por alto, además al final ella será la única Uchiha. Todos lo saben y esperan pacientes, que la ébano mirada, seductora y atrayente voltee, esperanzados que Sasuke las elija, de tener la fortuna de ser su compañía.

Pero algo raro sucede, los ojos de Sasuke, fríos y agrestes tienen un brillo indescifrable nunca antes visto casi… cálido, pero no por ello menos atractivo, ya no mira a nadie, y la gente empieza a comentar. _Quién será la afortunada _susurran en los pasillos, es el chisme de la semana y todos quieren conocerla, porque Sasuke es hetereo, solo le van las chicas y recientemente un chico… de doradas hebras, pero eso es un secreto.

Hoy, Sasuke está de suerte, las clases se han suspendido gracias a una reunión de maestros y piensa aprovechar el tiempo, ahora busca a Naruto e ir juntos a casa. Y llevar a cabo su sádica fantasía, atarlo a su cama, tan solo con una cadena de cuero negro adornando su cuello y con botas altas de látex enfundando sus torneados muslos. Se relame los labios, imaginándose la erótica posición. Sumiso, obediente, deseoso por satisfacer todos los caprichos de su amo y señor.

Algo lo saca de su pervertido ensueño, unas voces, un sollozo quedo, busca de donde proviene, la enfermería. Se acerca con sigilo y atisba la rubia cabellera, Sasuke frunce el ceño con molestia y rencor, al ver a la joven de hebras color rosa chillón demasiado cerca de su dorada adicción.

- Pero Naruto yo… - calla la doctora entristecida, las lágrimas empapan su nacarado rostro, no soporta el vacío en su pecho, como una vorágine que la consume, dejándola hueca y vacía.

- Sakura chan – trata de calmarla inútilmente, tan solo la abraza, y siente la desesperación en el férreo contacto y el dolor resignado en las lágrimas que empapan su camisa a cuadros.

Naruto no puede ignorar aquel sentimiento y una gota salada ensombrece su rostro, apiadándose de la joven, de su única amiga, uniéndose a su sufrir, aceptando que va a morir.

Cuando Sakura lo conoció sintió el repudio al igual que los demás, un chico llamativo sí, pero extraño, esa falsa sonrisa no logró engañarla hasta que supo la razón y lo vio en aquella alba sala, almizclada entre cloro y alcohol, entre batas blancas.

Su segunda impresión fue acercársele, no con pena pero sí con interés, el interés que profesaba por su profesión. Naruto pasó a ser un conejillo de indias y entre medicación y dolorosos tratamientos se tomó la molestia de conocerlo, de percibir la verdad, su fortaleza, su autentica sonrisa y aprendió a quererlo, ser su compañía, una amiga y confidente.

Naruto lo agradece, sabe que Sakura lo quiere, sabe de sus esfuerzos y su obsesión por salvarlo, pero es hora de dejarla ir, al igual que a su madre, hora de que ambas sean felices.

- Recuerda tenemos una cita pendiente dattebayo – menciona con picardía cambiando el doloroso tema.

Sakura tan solo sonríe, se lo había prometido, presentarle a su prometido durante el _yozakura*_ mientras viste un hermoso _kimono_ y comen _takoyaki _en el centro de plaza_._

- Es una cita – balbucea acompasada, tratando de calmar su llanto pasando el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, tratando de ser fuerte por su pequeño amigo rubio.

Sasuke escucha cada palabra, y sus ojos se muestran biliosos, como aguda ponzoña al contemplar cada gesto y caricia, tan dulce y mimosa. Naruto tiene un fulgor en su azulada mirada, ese que no le muestra a él desde la tierna infancia.

Aprieta sus puños en un acto conciente de celos, y la insana obsesión lo corroe. Todo lo de Naruto le pertenece, su cuerpo, su corazón, su sonrisa… Se desquita con uno de los lejanos casilleros para no ser descubierto, asestando un fuerte golpe, dejando la marca de sus nudillos sobre el metal y su mano ensangrentada.

Naruto se las pagaría y se enteraría de quién es Sasuke Uchiha.

***

Un suspiro dolorido escapa de sus labios, mientras se columpia de lado a lado, la suave brisa mece sus cabellos y el trinar de las aves agolpa sus tímpanos. Mira el cielo azul, totalmente despejado, con resignación y frustración. Han pasado tres días… de insoportable agonía, Sasuke lo ignora y ha vuelto a las andanzas, restregándole en su cara que ya no le hace falta.

Sabía que la ilusión se terminaría tarde o temprano, haciendo que su corazón se quiebre en pedazos. Se conformaba con el solo ser un objeto, de satisfacer la lujuria y el descaro, pero ahora nada ha quedado.

Naruto es fuerte y lo acepta, sin dejar escapar ninguna lágrima, pero sí una mueca torcida, melancólica y acongojada. Al menos, aunque fuera un breve momento, disfrutó de Sasuke y pudo complacerlo, con eso le bastaba.

Un grito fuerte, sincero y desolador brota de su garganta, entremezclando la vorágine claroscuro de sus sentimientos, liberando el dolor, alejando la tristeza, enterrando el pasado. Empieza a reír con una estruendosa carcajada, algo alocada y divertida. Más tranquilo y con fuerzas renovadas levanta sus puños en señal de lucha y entra a la casa.

Hoy su madre ha salido, sabiendo que ira al festival y estará bien acompañado. Ya no quiere preocupar a Kushina y le ha mentido con respecto a Sasuke, que esta muy ocupado y que le disculpe, ella sonríe dudando de su veracidad, pero ante la insistencia lo deja solo. Naruto está listo, viste con una _yukata_, suave de color naranja simple pero llamativa y cálida tal como su idiosincrasia.

- ¡Sakura chan! – grita animoso para llamar su atención.

La doctora de mirada jade voltea, alzando la mano a manera de saludo. A su lado, un joven de símil apariencia a la de su ébano tormento le sonríe. Una sonrisa sibilina y algo desconcertante, pero extrañamente agradable.

- Él, es Sai – presento emocionada – mi prometido – agregó con un tenue sonrojo en sus nacaradas mejillas.

- Es un gusto Naruto kun, la fea me ha hablado mucho de ti – estrechó la mano del menor justo a tiempo, antes de sentir un golpe en su nuca, cortesía de su dulce novia.

- Igualmente dattebayo – no pudo evitar una risilla entre nervioso y divertido, realmente eran una pareja singular, pero Sakura irradiaba felicidad, de encontrar a su persona especial, quién correspondiese aquel maravilloso sentimiento, como la envidiaba.

Entre el bullicio de la gente y las incandescentes farolas prosiguieron su camino, observando la variedad de puestos, los atrayentes anuncios multicolores, la clásica decoración y los tenderos intentando captar la atención con una amplia sonrisa y sobretodo la armonía de disfrutar un grato momento.

- Ahora vuelvo, voy al aseo ttebayo – Naruto se excusa, tan solo quiere alejarse, dejar que su mandíbula descansara de falsas sonrisas, de aparentar que todo estaba bien y correr hasta que sus piernas se quebraran, pero el destino es caprichoso y no quería permitirlo.

Frente a él, con su pose elegante de dios supremo, los ojos fríos como glaciares, vistiendo su yukata negra ensalzando su inminente y esotérica belleza... Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, con su sonrisa arrogante mientras que colgado de su brazo la radiante novia que, con sus ojos azulados le encaraba su triunfo.

Los pasos se vuelven trémulos, la respiración agitada y solo desea que la tierra se abra, a pesar de su iniciativa, de sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo, su mente y corazón se contradicen, su cabeza ruega por que se aleje, y el pálpito en su pecho clama por volver a ser tan solo un juguete.

- Naruto kun - la varonil voz interrumpe su ensueño. Sasuke frunce el ceño ante aquel desconocido, tan parecido y opuesto.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - el azabache indaga con cortesía mientras ve a la pareja y les ofrece una falsa sonrisa. Posa su mano sobre el hombro canela, en un gesto protector, de amigo sincero. Sai lo sabe, Sakura se lo ha contado y a pesar de la indiscreción de su amiga Naruto está contento, que aquel joven venga en su auxilio.

- Sí - asiente, y las dudas se disipan lentamente retornando la fortaleza, la suficiente entereza para caminar sin mirar atrás. Trata de seguir, pero le es imposible, la mano de Sasuke apresa su muñeca, lo detiene con fuerza, coraje e ira, ordenándole con aquel gesto fiero que lo siga.

Ino siente como un _deja vu _agolpa su pecho, Sasuke vuelve a anteponer a Naruto, la deja sola entre el tumulto y eso no le gusta. Ella sabe de los juguetes del Uchiha, que todos son pasajeros y descartables, pero que significa Naruto y cuanta importancia tiene... La duda la corroe y martiriza su rubia cabeza, ante el peligro inminente.

De perder a Sasuke para siempre.

***

El dorado cuerpo cae entre las sábanas de seda mientras sus labios son apresados por los de Sasuke, la vehemencia y el dominio imperan mientras sus lenguas chocan, desesperadas por saborearse, con picantes movimientos y un travieso jugueteo.

- No quiero que la vuelvas a verlos – ordena con voz ronca y sensual, mientras rasga la yukata naranja, dejando la desnudez expuesta, deleitándose con aquella angelical visión, entre inocente y pecadora, entre dulce y seductora.

Sasuke extrañaba ese hormigueo que solo la sedosa piel de Naruto le provoca, el embriagarse con su fragancia mientras lame su cuello y escucha de esa boquita reprimidos jadeos, intentos fallidos por expresar su pasión, quizás por vergüenza o pudor, quizás por seguir el sucio juego a sabiendas que solo lo excita más.

Pellizca las erectas tetillas, siguiéndole su ávida boca, succionando, catando cada tramo… bajando por las sinuosas curvas. Delinea el vientre plano y marcado, besando los muslos cobrizos y las marcas violáceas no tardan en aparecer. Sasuke sonríe con lascivia al ejercer su derecho de propiedad y percibir los espasmos placenteros en el cuerpo ajeno.

- Eres mío… - susurra besando nuevamente los sonrosados labios, tiernos y dulces como néctar, y aquella sensación narcótica lo invade. Para Sasuke estaba claro, Naruto es su heroína y como buen adicto jamás volvería a cometer el error de dejarla escapar de sus manos.

Pero el azabache no se olvida del castigo, de preferir a la de cabellos rosas antes que ha su persona y piensa tatuarlo en su piel, haciéndole entender quién es su dueño. Naruto a pesar de dolor espoleando como herraduras al rojo vivo sobre cuerpo y sin importarle el insoportable escozor y el profuso sangrado escurriendo de su entrada sonríe, en un gesto verdadero y cariñoso. Sonríe porque ha causado en Sasuke celos posesivos, que su mente y su cuerpo lo deseen con desesperación, ahora solo él existe. Solo Sasuke y Naruto, en aquel cuarto oscuro, perlados por el sudor, sucumbiendo a sus instintos, moviéndose en una caótica danza, friccionándose como animales salvajes, buscando profundizar aquel enloquecedor contacto, hasta alcanzar el éxtasis.

Por primera vez el rubio se atrevió a besar los labios de su amado y este respondió con vehemencia, desesperado por sentir la calidez que emanaba de la húmeda boca, de entrelazar su lengua y probar cada resquicio. Naruto volvió a sonreír mientras su respiración se acompasaba y se aferraba al fuerte y níveo pecho, con una idea resonando en su cabeza.

Quizás, cabía la remota esperanza de dejar el título de juguete para convertirse en algo más…

_______________________________________________________________

* Continuación del Hanami (festividad de los cerezos en flor) durante la noche.

Gracias a Haneko-chan, Kuroko du Lioncourt y KiRiZaRi Hotachi por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masashi Kishimoto. Todos lo derechos de personajes reservados.**

______________________________________________________________________

A pesar de ser catalogado como un genio, Uchiha Sasuke no entiende aquel inquietante estremecimiento, tan punzante como tóxica espina, asfixiante y corrosiva. Como una vorágine, turbulenta e indómita, que amenaza con perturbar su perfecto equilibrio, de una vida errante de cuerpos sin rostro, de saciar su necesidad, de desfogar sus bajos instintos.

Sasuke lo sabe, desde que demostró abiertamente su rabia contenida, desde que exteriorizó sus enfermizos celos y permitió que aquel intruso rubio amaneciera en su cama firmó su mortal sentencia. Naruto no solo se ha convertido en su heroína, en un objeto de aparador fácilmente reemplazable. Ahora, es como el aire que respira, es el agua… es su vida y eso desborda su magnánima ira.

Sasuke odia hasta el punto del colapso, aquel sentimiento confuso e insano, que se apodera lentamente de su razón. Esa emoción jamás experimentada de libre albedrío, caprichosa y altanera como él mismo. Ese calor que emana de su pecho, en su búsqueda desesperada por el intruso cuerpo. Su corazón estallando como meteorito en finas trizas, cada vez que ve a Naruto, cada vez que siente su cercanía.

Maldice cada palabra, cada gesto y acción, cada beso y caricia, la dependencia casi retorcida por su rubia adicción...

Pero helo allí, acostado en su cama, entre las marmóreas sábanas. Venerando con su ébano mirada al cuerpo cobrizo empapado en sudor, contrastando con el suyo como la gélida nieve.

Sus dedos palpan la tersura y delinea con parsimonia las violáceas marcas que adornan la morena piel. Una sonrisa orgullosa se posa en sus labios, al saberse el causante de tales obscenos actos.

Los cabellos como oro bambolean, al compás de su respiración queda, y el blanquecino líquido, todavía tibio, escurre entre sus piernas. Las manos de Sasuke aprisionan con codicia el cuerpo canela, sintiendo su calor, embriagándose con su esencia, ese sentimiento egoísta lo corroe y aunque no lo admita, le encanta. El saberse dueño de Naruto… el único.

Pero esa vorágine consumiéndolo, apoderándose de su mente, lo perturba, le molesta y lo indigna. Él, ser casi perfecto, autónomo y solitario, que gusta de otros para su beneficio, como objetos desechables, viles putas insignificantes.

Sí, porque Naruto es solo eso, un objeto, una puta. Una obsesión malsana que con el paso del tiempo perderá valor y como muchos otros terminará olvidado en algún rincón.

O eso quiere creer fehaciente contradiciendo a su mente, para evitar verse arrastrado por aquella vorágine, impredecible e inestable.

Una vorágine que es como perdición, que es como aceptar el sentimiento del…

**3. Vorágine**

- Naruto – contradiciendo su razón y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Sasuke emite un ronco jadeo. Expresando su fruición y lascivia, el anhelo delirante que acrecienta con cada embestida.

Aprovechando las festividades por el aniversario del colegio, la emoción de los alumnos, la distracción de los maestros y los salones desérticos, Sasuke ha decidido follarse a Naruto, arrinconarlo sobre el escritorio del tutor, abrirlo de piernas como puta viciosa en la postura más indecorosa y penetrarlo sin compasión, con lacerante brutalidad.

Los ojos negros observan con detenimiento la picante escena, y su morbo comienza a fluir borbotando en sus venas, mientras besa con salvaje deseo los labios sabor a cereza. Hoy Naruto lo ha complacido vistiendo de colegiala: una minúscula faldita tableada y una blusa desabotonada; calzando botas altas, medias de redecilla y finas bragas color lavanda.

Sasuke se vuelve loco ante aquella visión, el frenético vaivén y los impúdicos movimientos. Muerde con fiereza la expuesta clavícula y acalla un gemido gutural ante el inminente clímax. Cae exhausto sobre el pecho cobrizo que lo recibe gustoso y Naruto lo envuelve en un tibio abrazo mientras lo mima. Susurrándole tiernas palabras y regalándole dulces caricias.

Sasuke no lo soporta, y de un duro manotazo se separa. Esa sensación cálida lo agobia. Sensación peligrosa que lo quiere tentar, para caer en las redes de ese ser angelical.

Naruto tan solo sonríe y procede a vestirse, escuchando el portazo que retumba en sus oídos. Un suspiro cansino acompañado por un deje de resignación ensombrece su tez, reprimiendo el llanto y que las lagrimas adornen su rostro.

Desde que tiene memoria sabe exactamente lo que piensa Sasuke, sabe leer sus gestos, cada gruñido. El significado del frunce de sus cejas y el suave tono de sus pupilas negras. Y a pesar de saber la verdad desnuda, prefiere acallar, prefiere soportar cada vejación con estoica sonrisa, con tal de estar con su amor egoísta, uno que quizás lo ama pero nunca lo admitiría.

Sin importar lo que sienta, Sasuke no es un maldito marica, reconocer que le gusta otro hombre sería su perdición, una abominación, una maldita equivocación, y eso Naruto lo tiene muy en cuenta, Sasuke es hetereo, tiene prometida y mucha "amigas". Su fama de casanova lo precede y también sabe que su padre está orgulloso de ello. Su hermano ya fue un fallo y Sasuke es el orgullo Uchiha, varonil y gallardo, el único heredero.

- Eres un baka - susurra guardando el disfraz en su morral terminando de quitarse el horrendo maquillaje.

- Todo esta bien dattebayo – trata de convencerse con ridículos argumentos, dándose fortaleza pero duele, tanto física como mentalmente. Su cuerpo se deteriora por la falta de medicamentos, los cuales abandonó al saber su mortal diagnóstico.

Más tranquilo cierra la puerta del salón y sus ojos azules se posan con los ónices. Naruto vuelve a sonreír y aunque Sasuke no lo acepte, sabe que lo necesita, que es importante, es irremplazable.

Se atreve a besar los labios del Uchiha, no sin antes observar a todos lados buscando miradas curiosas, Sasuke responde la caricia y aunque lo quiera negar, la necesita, la anhela con fervor sentir el terso tacto como seda.

- Vámonos – ordena y las yemas de sus pálidos dedos se atreven a rozar las ajenas, titubeando hasta que finalmente las entrelaza con las canelas.

No importa mientras nadie los vea, no importa mientras solo ellos lo sepan…

***

- ¡¡Felicidades!! – gritan al unísono los invitados de la amena fiesta, que celebra el importante compromiso de Uchiha Fugaku y Uzumaki Kushina.

Las copan brindan con espumosa champagne y entre risas y felicitación todos se regocijan con tan esperada unión.

Luego de cinco años de oculta relación, Kushina quiso poner fin a aquella pantomima, cortar las habladurías de gente malintencionada, pero sobretodo compartir su dicha con su querido hijo, el cual levanta su copa en un gesto de congratulación, al igual que los presentes pero con verdadera buena intención.

- Madre – pronuncia mientras la abraza. La de ojos verdes corresponde el gesto, con tenues lágrimas en sus mejillas ante la añorada cercanía. Ya nunca ve a su hijo, pero a pesar de ello se alegra que pase sus últimos días como él desea.

Kushina sabe sobre los sentimientos que profesa por el menor de los Uchihas y, aunque no esté de acuerdo respeta su decisión, aunque es un camino pedregoso admira su valentía y la contundente fortaleza de afrontar una relación unilateral, doliente y ponzoñosa, la triste realidad.

- Sé que soy egoísta perdóname – Naruto niega y ríe ante la ocurrencia de su madre, acariciando sus largos cabellos como incandescente fuego.

- Que dices, ya era hora dattebayo – un tinte rojizo cubre las mejillas de Kushina y el rubio agranda su sonrisa. Era un secreto a voces conocido por todos que terminó por vencer finalmente la tozudez de la Uzumaki.

Un leve carraspeo suena a sus espaldas, dando pase a la portentosa figura del Uchiha, Naruto asiente y ve como su madre se aleja, apoyada en el brazo de su futuro consorte, realmente se siente feliz y satisfecho, aquella mujer sufrida por su concisión, embargada en el dolor de tener un hijo enfermo podrá realizar su sueño.

Ahora se centra en su verdadera preocupación, en el par de ojos negros que inspeccionan cada acción. No puede evitar sentirse satisfecho ante la atención que Sasuke pone sobre él, solo y exclusivamente a él.

Hoy Naruto viste un traje blanco, apenas contrastante con la corbata dorada, una rosa amarilla en su solapa y las finas mancuernillas adornando las mangas. Sasuke no puede dejar de verlo y por si él fuera, ya lo estaría embistiendo sobre la mesa, deleitándose con sus calientes gemidos y fundiéndose en su interior. Pero los celos se interponen y ese deseo se vuelve envidia, por la innata zalamería de su amigo, que con una deslumbrante sonrisa encanta a todos los invitados. Especialmente a una tímida chica, de ojos como perlas, cabellos largos, y muy bonita.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunta coqueto a la joven de apellido Hyuuga para constatar sus dudas acerca de su amada locura, y antes que la muchacha responda Sasuke lo toma del brazo, en un gesto posesivo y contrariado. Suben raudo por las escaleras hasta su habitación, cerrando de un fuerte golpe desembocando en una demente y tórrida pasión.

- _Sasuke te amo_ – repite en su mente aferrándose a la ancha espalda mientras sus ropas caen desgarradas sobre la alfombra nacarada, el vaivén comienza sin preludio y no se hace esperar. La excitante locura se apodera de sus cuerpos solo interrumpida por el monocorde rechinido de la cama y los ruegos de Naruto por ser poseído, con más fuerza, hasta que su alma se pierda en la abrasante obsesión que Sasuke le provoca, que desata con su lujuriosa mirada, con sus avidez manos y su miembro palpitante hondonando sus entrañas.

A Sasuke ya no le importa que la vorágine lo domine, mientras Naruto sea solo suyo. Que no mire ni hable con nadie, como un niño pequeño egoísta y caprichoso decidido a imponer su voluntad, quiere que todo le pertenezca.

Mientras sea un secreto de dos, no importa, demostrar aquel sentimiento que la vorágine le provoca.

***

No puede calmar el bramido de su corazón y las ansias de acaparar su atención. Aún es temprano para que sus compañeros lleguen y piensa aprovechar el momento. Perfila las marcas en sus mejillas con inusitada dulzura, impropias de un Uchiha.

Una semana lejos… sin probar su cuerpo, saborear la piel, sumergirse en el deseo. Todo porque sus padres – como ahora debe llamar a Kushina oka san – decidieron llevarse a Naruto de viaje.

Lo que Sasuke no sabe es que una esperanza, remota e improbable, ha surgido. Que Naruto pueda ser operado de aquel tumor maligno, que su vida vuelva a florecer y poder estar a su lado y muy en el fondo el rubio desea que se haga realidad aunque siga en la clandestinidad.

Besa los labios con suavidad para adentrarse en la tibia cavidad, explorando cada resquicio, hasta quedar sin aire, sin deseos de separarse, pero el grito aberrante de una voz conocida, para ser exactos de su linda prometida lo saca de su ensueño.

- Sasuke kun – su voz exige una explicación y mira horrorizada la escena. Por acto reflejo Sasuke arremete contra Naruto logrando de caiga de bruces al suelo.

- Lárgate – si sentimiento ni emoción, escapa del aula seguida por la rubia, que interpreta todo como una confesión desesperada del Uzumaki, pues es imposible que Sasuke sea uno de esos… y por supuesto no piensa desaprovechar la información.

Palabras pétreas como el acero, frías como el hielo e hirientes como espada clavándose en su pecho. Naruto lo acepta como siempre con resignación, despertando de su idílico sueño, sabiendo que es el fin, el temido final.

El rumor corre como pólvora y explota en miles de incisivas burlas. Puto marica corean en una sola voz mientras apedrean su cuerpo, con dificultad se encamina hasta la salida a paso lento por las heridas.

Una carcajada escapa de su boca, amorfa y demente, risible e irónica, acompañada con un hilillo carmesí, que anuncia algo mas fuerte e inminente. Naruto cae al suelo y su vista se torna borrosa, al parecer dos meses era un tiempo demasiado optimista.

Cualquiera en su caso estaría desesperado, buscando huir o mudarse a otro estado. Pero él, pisará mañana ese nido de cuervos y seguirá con aquel masoquista juego, todo con tal de verlo aunque sea de lejos. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Quizás morirse… pero eso ya es un hecho.

- Naruto - susurran su nombre distinguiendo la silueta conocida, la cual lo abraza y tranquiliza.

O quizás no…

____________________________________________________________

Gracias a lady Sesshoumaru, Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, haneko-chan, Amande Darcy, KiRiZaRi Hotachi, ., Kuroko du Lioncourt y Tilly Reyes por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando el fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Abre sus ojos como estrellas fugaces, que en un estallido han perdido su brillo. El mar azul triste y sombrío reconoce con dificultad aquel espacio vacío. Paredes albas como la misma nieve, sábanas suaves de color nácar, el aroma a alcohol y cloro irritando sus sentidos y el monocorde sonido de la máquina del ritmo cardíaco inunda sus tímpanos.

Ya no le cabe la menor duda, está postrado en una cama de hospital, entre jeringas incrustadas en su piel, el vital respirador cubriendo sus labios y tubos como fino cristal hondonando sus entrañas.

La puerta se abre y Naruto sonríe, ve a su madre preocupada con los ojos rojizos e hinchados por las lágrimas. No es que le alegre su congoja pero sí que lo acompañe. Tiene miedo aunque lo quiera negar, toparse con la muerte… es como el caudal del mar que lo arrastra hasta lo más profundo sin albergar ninguna posibilidad, de salvarse o vivir, tan solo le queda una opción…

Y esa es morir.

Trata de articular palabra inútilmente, su garganta raspa, escoce y sangra. El tibio líquido carmín escurre por su boca y Kushina llora, aferrándose al frágil cuerpo y a una plegaria silenciosa.

- No te esfuerces hijo – pide, o mejor dicho implora, pasando sus manos por las hebras doradas. Trata de no desplomarse en un intento desesperado de fortaleza, aterrada ante la idea de perder a su Naruto.

El mutismo se rompe ante el crujido de la puerta y una alta figura se hace presente. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y una máscara que cubre su tez, de semblante claroscuro entre melancólico y ameno a la vez.

- Ka…shi – logra pronunciar y Kushina ve al recién llegado con reproche.

Jamás le gustó aquel sujeto, que declara un cálido e intenso sentimiento hacia su unigénito, pero ese rencor se convirtió en gratitud, al saber que el doctor les brinda una ilusión, la remota esperanza que Naruto se salve.

Además, siendo sincera consigo misma, prefiere mil veces al Hatake que al menor de los Uchihas, después de enterarse por cortesía de su "linda" novia, como fue tratado su pequeño hijo, como la peor y la más pútrida de las escorias.

- Como estas – susurra tenuemente rozando las pálidas mejillas, delineando con fervor las delgadas marquitas.

Naruto solo sonríe ante el dulce recuerdo. Cuando Kakashi era solo un practicante y él un inquieto chiquillo travieso. Que lo visitaba entre sus guardias nocturnas y le hacía compañía, le hacía reír y olvidar su dolor, y mediante cuentos y canciones se iba ganando su corazón.

Su madre ha salido sigilosa, ya no se encuentra en la habitación, y sus ojos observan las claras cortinas por donde se filtra un resquicio de luz.

- Sakura me ha contado todo – comenta distraído, escondiendo su malestar, mientras su mirada se posa en la símil al mar.

El tenso silencio se hace presente y Naruto prefiere callar, sin importar lo que diga no puede defenderse, sabe lo bajo que ha caído. Sus manos se ciñen contra las sábanas desahogando su impotencia y frustración. Y, aunque suele degradante, patético o ridículo, desearía volver a ser el puto juguete de su ébano adicción.

- Te daré de alta mañana – prefiere cambiar de tema abrupto - tu operación está programada para la próxima semana – pero rubio está sumido en sus pensamientos, sin importarle las palabras del galeno.

Kakashi no pierde detalle del cuerpo vacuo y herido. Maldice al azabache de arrogante mirada, adusta y cautivadora, que lo ha logrado hechizar, a tal grado de convertirlo en un simple guiñapo, que maneja a su caprichosa y egoísta voluntad.

- Sasuke no te ama – declara con los celos a flor de piel a sabiendas que es como la hiel.

Naruto se pierde en el gotear del translúcido suero, quiere negar esas palabras hirientes como veneno. Como espinas tóxicas y maliciosas enzarzándose en su pecho. La verdad cruel y dolorosa, insoportable y ponzoñosa.

- Lo sé – es su amarga respuesta.

Sin importar cuanto lo intente, jamás dejará de ser un objeto, un ser inútil y sin valor, que sirve como un sucio muñeco. Aferrarse a la idea de ser correspondido, es estúpida y ridícula, y aunque viviera Sasuke jamás la dejaría...

Aquella vida de cuento de hadas, con un futuro brillante y su esposa perfecta, su status de ser el mejor y alabado por todos, el Uchiha favorito a los ojos de su progenitor. Sin importar lo que suceda, el desenlace seguirá siendo el mismo, él es un perdedor y solo le queda la resignación.

Por vez primera se da el lujo de sollozar, dejando que el quebrado llanto resuene por todo el lugar. Finalmente la necesidad lo vence y lo lastima, la necesidad de enfrentar la realidad decisiva, de desahogarse del vacío que oprime su pecho y entender que es hora de un nuevo comienzo. Igual que el abrazo que lo cobija, con su tibieza, dulzura y armonía, que se aferra con el anhelo a aquel sentimiento que revela y espera con paciencia que ese enfermizo amor por Sasuke se desvanezca.

Hay verdades que duelen y otras que matan, algunas intensas y otras que te desgarran, pero sin importar cual sea el matiz, hay algo que no puede negar.

Que es cruel y brutal, que es la dolorosa verdad…

.

**4. Verdad**

.

Da un suspiro indescifrable mientras camina por los desolados pasillos. Cinco días han pasado desde aquel vergonzoso incidente, en que se descubrió su tendencia sexual y todos hicieron gala de su perversa crueldad. Se para frente a la puerta y toca dos veces antes de entrar y escucha un ligero "pase" indicando que puede ingresar.

Las biliosas miradas no se hacen esperar, como hienas carroñeras que buscan carne para destrozar. En respuesta Naruto solo sonríe sincero, desconcertando a más de uno con su angelical gesto. Se acerca al pupitre y toma su respectivo asiento; saca un cuaderno, un lápiz y un borrador, y dibuja con trazos firmes a su proclamado amor.

Solo espera que las horas pasen para marcharse, contemplando a su onírico deseo. La cara perfecta, las blancas facciones y los rebeldes mechones… que lentamente se plasmas en su mente convirtiéndose en sus más dolorosos temores. Mañana será internado hasta el día de su cirugía y como último capricho quiso volver a ver al Uchiha.

Naruto lo sabe, sin importar lo bueno o lo malo, sin importar lo que vaya a ocurrir, debe dejar de atesorar el pasado, ya no es un niño inocente que se conforma con estar a su lado, necesita de su corazón y jamás logrará alcanzarlo.

.

"_Sasuke no te ama, ni siquiera te valora y solo eres una puta que cumple sus designios. Su payaso de circo con quién le gusta jugar, solo eres nada y nunca le importarás"._

.

La campaña suena y todos se dispones a atacar, pero los fríos ojos ónices lanzan su mortífera advertencia. Inmediatamente desalojan el salón, hasta su rubia prometida, que marcha lanzando improperios y expresando su aversión.

- Qué haces aquí – odio y asco es lo que escupe su boca, palabras frías como muerte tóxica. Naruto solo lo observa mientras con toda tranquilidad guarda sus cosas en su morral.

- No me ignores. ¡Maldito marica! – la saña apresa su débil cuerpo, en sus muñecas lastimadas y su cobrizo cuello. Su respiración se torna errática, a punto de la asfixia y es cuando Sasuke detiene toda tendencia homicida.

- ¿Me odias? – formula la pregunta que siempre ha agobiado su cabeza mientras a bocanadas recupera el escaso aire. Han pasado algunos minutos y no obtiene respuesta y como dice el dicho, "el que calla otorga". Frota sus articulaciones laceradas y moradas, toma su mochila y cojeando se aproxima a la puerta.

- Sugi oto san a las cinco* - pronuncia antes de marcharse, antes que su corazón terminara por destrozarse…

.

***

.

Sus ojos zafiros observan el gran árbol, en el que de niño correteaba por todos lados. Subiendo a sus ramas como un ágil mono, donde todo era inocencia y aún no conocía el odio.

Toco el hosco tronco con la yema de sus dedos, delineando las marcas a modo de sello, donde hace muchos años grabó su amistad, con aquel que hoy representa su fatalidad.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Naruto? – harto de tanta tontería expresa su molestia, conteniendo a la perfección las ganas de besar aquellos labios sabor cereza, de apresarlo contra el verde gras, desgarrarle las ropas y marcarlo como su propiedad.

- Recuerdas teme – evoca con una dulce sonrisa, pero solo logra avivar la ira del Uchiha.

- ¡Basta! – corta tajante toda remembranza, cogiéndolo duramente de la solapa.

- Hazme el amor – confiesa, con voz gutural pasando sus brazos por el níveo cuello.

- Solo esta vez ttebayo - Sasuke se regocija con el cálido aliento, la lengua juguetona y los húmedos labios entreabiertos.

- Nadie nos ve – aclara sus dudas mordiendo su boca con innata sensualidad – si alguien viene puedes echarme la culpa dattebayo – esclarece leyendo las varoniles facciones, aquello que lo detiene a acatar sus impulsos y sus bajas pasiones.

- Sasuke – las intrusas manos hurgan su piel canela y la camisa naranja ha caído en la destartalada reja.

Naruto solo quiere aferrarse a su dulce mentira y disfrutar de las calientes caricias, quiere dejarse llevar por la sensación egoísta, que Sasuke le pertenece en cuerpo y corazón, que Sasuke es solo suyo, por primera y única vez, solo por hoy.

Sasuke lame, muerte y rasguña; con codicia, posesión y lujuria. Deseando con desespero perderse en su dorada fruición, en su piel y su aroma, los obscenos jadeos, en cada curvatura… sumergirse en su maravillosa estrechez, en la tibia, húmeda y adictiva cavidad, que lo recibe palpitante y ansioso, porque lo invada su intimidad.

Disfruta la desbordante pasión que Naruto le provoca, con sus descarados movimientos que lo enloquecen y subyugan, coge los muslos enredándolos a su cintura, volviendo las embestidas fuertes y profundas. Embestidas con sabor a cielo, con sabor a adicción y desenfreno, con sabor a Naruto, su precioso Naruto.

Sus bocas se unen buscando la ambrosía, catando el salino de sus cuerpos mojados y el intenso bamboleo se intensifica. Naruto no puede parar de gemir, de rogar… suplicar por más, hasta que siente su esperma, derramándose entre ambos vientres y el blanco líquido escurriendo entre sus piernas.

- Te amo Sasuke – se atreve a decir en voz alta y ante tan revelación toda acción para.

- Solo quería que lo supieras… - agacha la cabeza totalmente resignado, al ver como la agreste silueta se aleja de su lado.

– ¡Yo voy a mor…! – grita pero todo se vuelve borroso, su corazón se paraliza y con su último hálito trata de alcanzar al menor de los Uchiha.

No quiere claudicar pero sus ojos se cierran, inminentes ante el terrible dolor que aqueja su cabeza, un dolor punzante que parte sus sienes, que difumina sus ideas y le hace perder la conciencia, le hace olvidar lo que no quiere, todos sus recuerdos abandonan su mente.

- Naruto – la tristeza se refleja en su trémula voz y con sumo cuidado Kakashi lo levanta, le alegra que su niño haya cumplido su último deseo, pues si salva del Uchiha no quedará ni el recuerdo…

No quedará nada, solo habrá un nuevo comienzo.

.

____________________________________________________________

* Cedro japonés, en ese caso vendría a entenderse como "papá árbol"

Gracias a lady Sesshoumaru, Tsunade25, katsurag, Amande Darcy, haneko-chan, KiRiZaRi Hotachi, Tilly Reyes, Reylish Hime, Likeanotherone.k y Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked por sus valiosos comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, mis sinceras disculpas. También por lo corto del capítulo.

____________________________________________________________

.

El cielo es turbio y el día grisáceo, las nubes ensombrecen todo y la fina lluvia cae sobre sus zapatos.

Por vez primera su mirada se torna hueca, sin una pizca de altivez o supremacía. Solo refleja el vacío de un corazón herido, de sueños quebradizos y la nostalgia de sentir su cuerpo cobrizo. Perfectamente escondidos bajo su fría careta de indiferencia.

Personas incógnitas pasan a su lado, como un manto negro que ensombrece todo a su paso. Dando su pésame a una derrotada Kushina. Quien llora amargamente a lágrima viva, viendo la sepultura.

Jamás lo supo, ni siquiera lo dedujo, Naruto siempre reía y volvía tangible cada una de sus fantasías, tan vivaz y tolerante ante cada una de sus ironías. Nunca lo noto enfermo o decaído, siempre con una sonrisa igual a la de un travieso niño. Y ahora simplemente no está, se ha ido, lo ha dejado con una inmensa soledad; parado en medio de un mar de lirios blancos. Tan blanco con el sellado ataúd que no deja de observar, tan blanco como su mente que no sabe que pensar.

Toca la lápida con tortuosa parsimonia, y sus ojos negros como la noche leen cada letra con lacerante agonía. Sasuke comprende el porque ese dolor oprime su pecho, lo desgarra a tal punto que su corazón se fisura, la desesperanza lo agobia y el miedo lo azota. Como un látigo brutal ante la inminente fatalidad, aceptando, lentamente la férrea realidad.

.

"Naruto está muerto, y jamás volverá…"

.

Sus pálidos dedos delinean sus mejillas, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir libres y cristalinas. Y sus labios se fruncen en una mueca torcida, al compás de la funesta sinfonía. Es cuando se da cuenta, del sentimiento que lo corroe, la vorágine que lo domina…

Que Naruto era la persona más importante en su vida.

Y ahora lo ha dejado, vacuo por dentro como por fuera.

En el solitario remordimiento, de ni siquiera haberle dicho adiós.

En el horrible dolor de no haberle confesarle su amor.

.

**5. Dolor**

.

.

Sentado sobre su cama, apenas con un sábana cubriendo su desnudes, tan demacrada y delgada que denota la forma de sus huesos. Con las persianas cerradas, las luces apagadas, y el penetrante hedor a tabaco y alcohol viciando el ambiente.

Sumergido en un sepulcral silencio, en su completa soledad, tratando de dilucidar sus difusos pensamientos; a Sasuke lo invade el arrepentimiento, la melancolía, el fracaso y la veracidad de sus sentimientos.

Una semana ha pasado desde su funeral, aquel día que decidió darse al completo abandono, sufriendo en la clandestinidad de su habitación a puertas cerradas. Añorando, deseando, con cada partícula de su ser, reunirse con su amado Naruto. Porque ahora acepta, lo que con tanta fuerza acalló y negó durante tanto tiempo. No solo la necesidad de su cuerpo, las ansias por poseerlo, la tibieza de su piel y terso contacto de sus dedos.

Era su todo.

Su alegría, su fortaleza, su burbujeante sonrisa, sus travesuras y tonterías, su singular muletilla. Los ojos azules destellando dedicación, comprensión, devoción y cariño. Solo para él, única y exclusivamente para él. Sin importarle ser tratado como una auténtica puta.

Acciones bellas que nunca fueron valoradas, siempre pisoteadas por su soberbia y ahora las extraña con vehemencia.

- ¡¡Naruto!! – el desgarrador grito brota desde lo profundo de su garganta, mostrando del dolor que carcome su alma.

Tira la botella de licor contra la pared, haciéndola añicos en el acto, golpeando con rabia el suelo con sus puños hasta ensangrentarlos. Desquitando su frustración, su cobardía, la ira y estupidez, pero sin importar lo que suceda.

Jamás volvería.

.

***

.

Mira por última vez su rostro en el espejo, observando las pequeñas sombras bajo sus ojos negros. Revisa minucioso cada detalle; el pantalón, la camisa y la fina corbata color granate. Cuidando de no parecer fatigado o abatido, escondiendo su verdadero sentir sobre lo ocurrido.

Camina por el pasillo hasta la salida, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el amplio ventanal. Sasuke sonríe sincero, al ver los pequeños copos caer, recordando a su adorado Naruto cuando jugaba con ellos.

Han pasado tres meses… Largos, tortuosos, crueles e insoportables.

El invierno llegó y las calles se han teñido de blanco por la fría nieve. Ahora, todo parece tan lejano, pero el punzante dolor sigue incrustado en su piel, latente e hiriente igual que el primer día, mientras la gente a su alrededor retoma poco a poco su vida. Inclusive su "oka san" ha recuperado su sonrisa, y que muestra emocionada con su nueva exposición, con un flamante artista que promete convertirse en una gran sensación.

- Sasuke kun – la escandalosa rubia se cuelga de su cuello y el Uchiha corresponde el cariñoso gesto, observando los cabellos dorados y la mirada zafiro. Y, a pesar de no ser del mismo matiz e inocencia, se aferra desesperado a la dulce reminiscencia.

- Te sientes bien – inquiere con falsa preocupación sin darle mayor atención. Pues sabe cual es la verdad que se oculta tras las pronunciadas ojeras, sabe que cuando la mira es a Naruto a quien observa, deseando con todo su corazón que no se tratara de una alucinación.

- Estoy cansado - comenta - por los exámenes - miente, e Ino le muestra sus blancos dientes apretándolos con fuerza conteniendo su molestia.

– Vamos – ofrece insinuante con segundas intenciones pero solo consigue que Sasuke se libere de su agarre.

- Tengo algo que hacer…

- Te espero en mi casa – Ino besa los labios apenas en un roce y se aleja corriendo con una mueca triunfante, feliz porque aunque no es correspondida, se ha desecho de esa arpía advenediza.

Sasuke tan solo la mira indiferente, esperando que se vaya. He, igual que cada viernes por la tarde, camina hasta su anhelado destino. Disfrutando de la álgida brisa, de los árboles ahora marchitos y el desolado panorama de tumbas sombrías. Pero ante todo pronóstico, vislumbra una cabellera rojiza y el enorme ramo de girasoles que reposa entre sus brazos.

- Kushina san - saluda con una leve reverencia.

- Sasuke – responde - ¿vas al cementerio? – pregunta fingiendo estupor, aunque sabe la respuesta, pues a seguido a Sasuke en cada una de sus andanzas, desde que lo escucho en la soledad de su habitación, desde que se compadeció de su terrible dolor.

- De echo – inicia parco sin inmutarse ante las ansias de su "madre" - la casa de mi novia queda a unas cuadras.

- Ino ¿verdad? – Rememora con un gracioso frunce de su nariz, más por la mentira que por recordar a la molesta chica.

El silencio se hace presente, incisivo y peligroso, como el inclemente clima que se torna tempestuoso. Sasuke lee a la perfección el rencor en las gemas esmeraldas, el rotundo odio que profesa en su mirada.

- Me acompañas. No te quitaré mucho tiempo - Kushina empieza a caminar, obligando a su "hijo" a acompañarla, siguiendo por aquel sendero de piedra caliza, tan conocido por el Uchiha.

- Siempre supe que este día llegaría – tartamudea contendiendo el melancólico sollozo – por su enfermedad Terminal - los oscuros ojos se muestran sorprendidos recobrando su frialdad luego de escasos segundos. La noticia ha calado hondo, y la opresión en su pecho no se hace esperar. Al saberse que es un ser despreciable, una vil escoria que no merecía a tan bello ángel.

- Yo no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte Sasuke kun.

- Sé, que fue muy difícil para ti tener que cuidar a Naruto, sobretodo porque Fugaku te obligó a hacerlo – comenta mientras coloca las flores en el suelo.

- De verdad, significó mucho para él que estuvieras a su lado – esclarece ofreciendo una afable sonrisa, cálida y maternal.

- Él te amaba - declara con tranquilidad, sin resquicio de duda.

- ¿Lo querías? – pregunta directa y decidida, con la esperanza que Sasuke se sincere, que revele sus sentimientos en dos simples letras, que olvide su orgullo y muestre entereza.

_Si, lo amo. Amo a Naruto._

Pero a pesar que su corazón palpita, su razón lo contradice y aquella confesión muere en su boca. Que ganaría diciendo la verdad, solo el repudio de su padre y ser marginado por la sociedad, cosa que no está dispuesta a aceptar. Además no vale la pena arriesgarse, Naruto se ha ido...

- Solo cumplí su último deseo – suelta cáustico como veneno, lleno de desprecio e ira. Consigo mismo, por su cobardía.

- Entiendo - La pelirroja asiente comprensiva, regalándole una suave caricia, sabiendo lo que ocultan sus palabras, con la desazón que ese sentimiento no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo a la luz.

- Se me hace tarde – pide disculpas y se retira a toda prisa, aún con remordimiento fluyendo en sus venas, de ser un maldito bastardo que se acobarda ante la adversidad, prefiriendo su propia seguridad.

- Se lo dije Kushina san, a Sasuke kun jamás le importó Naruto – interrumpe un hombre de plateados cabellos saliendo de su escondite una vez que el Uchiha se encuentra lejos.

- Solo quería saberlo – dice disconforme por la sonrisa del galeno, secando la última lágrima que corre por su mejilla - creo que igual que Naruto soy muy ingenua dattebayo.

- Pero ahora mi hijo es feliz – con fuerzas renovadas estira sus brazos al cielo contemplando el gélido atardecer, agradeciendo que la pesadilla terminó, que todos los malos momentos queden enterrados en el pasado y que Naruto finalmente se olvidara de ese ingrato amor.

- Espero que siga así Kakashi – el nombrado asiente, tomando un camino distinto, lleno de ilusión y dicha, ansioso por un nuevo comienzo.

Al lado del amor de su vida.

.

____________________________________________________________

.

Muchas gracias a Naoko Kyu, Tsunade25, KiRiZaRi Hotachi, lady Sesshoumaru, Reylish, amande darcy, , setsuna_menou_ddm, jennita, Dark_Kitty y katsurag, por sus comentarios y seguirme apoyando.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada, agradezco muchísimo a los maravillosos lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios y leyeron este fic. Aquí un pequeño epílogo, para esclarecer las dudas que quedaron.

____________________________________________________________

Cuando Kushina supo la verdad oculta, del insano sentimiento que profesaba su hijo por cierto chico soberbio. Las humillaciones y las burlas. De los crueles actos a los que se sometía, con tal de permanecer junto a su amor egoísta.

Quiso morir.

Lloró por incontables horas, en el silencio de su habitación hasta caer rendida por la consunción. Reprimiendo su angustia, el sufrimiento y la desazón, tratando de encontrar una salida a la abominable situación.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo se hizo la desentendida, mostrándose comprensiva a cada mentirilla que le contaba Naruto. Por el destello de ilusión que reflejaban sus ojos zafiros, su sonrisa verdadera y los suspiros enamorados que salían de sus labios cereza. Por los tiernos instantes que vivía al lado de Sasuke, por los momentos dulces e inolvidable.

Todo eso cambió radicalmente, cuando se atrevió a abandonarlo en medio del bosque como una inservible muñeca rota, luego de usarlo para su propio placer sin siquiera escucharlo. Dejándolo a su suerte y con el corazón destrozado.

Fue por ello que con férrea determinación, aconsejada por la ira y el rencor, habló con Fugaku al respecto, de las preferencias sexuales de su hijo "perfecto", sabiendo de antemano cual sería su reacción. Que la apoyaría a fingir la muerte de su unigénito, con tal de proteger su insigne apellido.

Y así es como para todos Naruto está muerto, bajo aquella lapida que reza su nombre.

Lo que nunca esperó fue aquel triste resultado y percibir en Sasuke su verdadero sentir… su lado humano. Sin falsas caretas de superioridad o altanería, solo mostrando su vulnerabilidad y melancolía.

Kushina le dio una segunda oportunidad, luego de varios meses de estar inclaustrada en terapia intensiva, de saber que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro y finalmente estaba listo para empezar su nueva vida.

Pero aquella cobardía tuvo un alto costo; si tan solo Sasuke hubiera dicho "sí".

Hoy en día, sería feliz.

.

**6. Felicidad**

.

Diez años han transcurrido…

Y como era de esperarse Sasuke tiene la vida perfecta. Una esposa bella y elegante, tan ensimismada en su trabajo y en sus diversos amantes que jamás la ve por más de diez minutos; y un padre autoritario al que obedece cual simple marioneta. Sin oponerse o pensar, sin siquiera respirar, acatando cada orden al compás de sus designios.

Sí, no cabe duda su vida es perfecta.

Pero no todo es malo, hay una luz… dulce, tierna, juguetona y risueña. Su pequeña Hikari de cinco años. Si bien no sabe quién es su verdadero padre la ama como propia. Quizás porque en ella vislumbra el reflejo de su adorado Naruto. En sus ojos azules como el mar o su rubio cabello como trigales.

- Oto san apúrate – exclama, jalándolo con sus manitas regordetas, hoy en el parque hay una función de títeres y ella quiere ser la primera en la fila, como toda una buena Uchiha.

- Tranquila – pide, dejándola sentada en una de las butacas - te esperaré allá – dice señalando la banca cerca de la pileta, donde la puede vigilar lejos del barullo de los niños escandalosos.

- Es muy linda – Sasuke enarca una ceja adusto, por aquel joven que osa hablarle con tanta confianza, pero su semblante cambia abrupto al contemplar la imagen frente a él.

- _Naruto_ – niega con la cabeza, eso es imposible. Aunque se traten de los mismos orbes como el cielo y el color de su piel, su sonrisa, su fragancia… hasta las marcas en sus mejillas.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado sacándolo de su letargo, el Uchiha asiente y toma asiento a su lado, disfrutando del confortable silencio y la agradable brisa.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – curiosea viendo directo las orbes negras.

- Hikari - responde – y tú.

- Soy Kyo, Kyo Hatake – estrecha la mano nívea y un electrizante escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo.

- Uchiha Sasuke – susurra todavía con la sensación a flor de piel, latente en cada fibra y se aparta sin desearlo realmente, añorando la tibieza de los bronceados dedos.

- Sasuke - deletrea con parsimonia cada letra y su corazón palpita por el recuerdo olvidado que permanece sellado - nunca te vi antes por aquí - agrega tímido ante la reciente impresión, sumamente avergonzado por el claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Nos acabamos de mudar a la ciudad – Sasuke disfruta de la agradable compañía, examinando furtivo cada rasgo y facción, cada gesto. Quizás no sea su Naruto, pero es tan parecido que podría funcionar...

- Mi amigo Kankuro es el encargado del show - comenta - y como hoy es mi día libre vine a ayudarlo con el escenario.

- Te gustan los niños - no puede evitar comentar al notar que la mirada azulada no se aparte de su pequeña, que se muestra emocionada con el cuento infantil, entre risas y alguna contagiosa carcajada.

- Sí - asiente - debe ser porque nunca tendré los míos.

- Soy gay – confiesa con total aplomo y entereza, mostrando una bella sonrisa. Esperando alguna reacción negativa, insulto o improperio pero solo recibe un ligero asentimiento.

- Nunca te has arrepentido de tu decisión – pregunta más para sí mismo, lo suficiente audible para que lo escuche su acompañante.

- Veamos - hace un puchero entre gracioso y dubitativo - tengo un buen trabajo, muchos amigos que me aceptan por lo que soy y un esposo que me ama y amo.

- Que más puedo desear si ya tengo la felicidad.

El ambiente mágico se rompe como un frágil cristal, y toda oportunidad termina ante tal declaración. Y con la presencia de aquel intruso, un hombre de cabellos plateados que parece furioso y estrecha al rubio posesivamente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Kakashi! – grita colgándose de su cuello para luego regalarle un intenso beso.

- Lo siento tengo que irme – mira su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta de la hora – fue un gusto conocerte.

- Adiós - susurra antes de irse. Sasuke tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, los suficientes para que el rubio desaparezca de su visión. Ahora solo le queda esperar a su hija, y convertir aquel fugaz encuentro en un recuerdo más.

- ¿Con quien hablabas Kyo? – indaga suspicaz sin dejarlo de abrazar, pues sabe bien que se trata del Uchiha, con el temor latente que Naruto se acuerde.

- Solo un extraño que me preguntó una dirección – miente sabiendo lo celoso que es su consorte, sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Mejor, porque no me invitas un gran tazón de ramen – pide con tono infantil, haciendo que el Hatake se olvide de su resentimiento.

Esa fue la última vez que Sasuke vio de cerca al atractivo joven. Para semanas después encontrarlo en cada esquina, en todos los diarios y en las revistas de espectáculos. El novel artista que causa sensación, curiosamente por plasmar nostalgia, soledad y tristeza en todos sus lienzos, con un joven alado de cabellos y ojos negros.

Caminos separados, rumbos distintos, para jamás volver a juntarse.

Cada uno con su propia concepción

De felicidad.

.

____________________________________________________________

Muchas gracias a tsunade25 , Nirumi, angela potter0606, lady Sesshoumaru, Remi, haneko-chan, Hanajima-san, jennita, katsurag, Necromancer_Doll, Mikochan92 y aquellos todos los que me apoyaron.

Espero que me lean y leerlos en mi siguiente proyecto.

Gracias.


End file.
